Questions Complete
by cameraclick
Summary: At age 88, Sister Wendy, a British art historian and nun, explores the feelings she has repressed all these years.


At 88, Sister Wendy had been a nun for most of her lifetime. For the most part, she felt extremely satisfied with the life she lived; an art historian, she was well-known in the art history community for her videos partnered with the BBC to enlighten people on different aspects of art history. Wendy loved the Renaissance, a time period that she resisted to admit made her bitties tingle with joy. Wendy was living a cushy life in a small flat in the downtown area of London. Given that she still received royalty checks from BBC for her videos, she was able to live lavishly in comparison to other nun friends who were stuck living in retirement homes with smelly old ladies. Her friends had fought to be placed in female-only homes, after all the accidental sight of a man's dick would tarnish their sacred purity. Wendy would never admit it, but she often wished she had friends who weren't nuns, as she had been repressing the urge to give in to her horrific desires of sex and masturbation. She would be banned from the church and ultimately, would go to hell upon her death for having such unholy thoughts.

One fine morning, Wendy hopped on the bus and headed into the city core. She went for a stroll and came across a computer shop. "Blasphemy!" she muttered, before entering the shop. Curiosity had gotten the best of her. At 88, she often felt lonely and heard through the street that other women her age were starting to get around to the "internet thing" an finally decided to investigate for herself. "I've been a good nun" she reasoned. "One look in the shop won't hurt". Upon entering, she was greeted by a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, with the most chiseled jaw and sharp blue eyes she had ever seen. Wendy immediately dropped her eyes to the floor as a way to not commit a sin, but she didn't want to be rude. "May I help you ma'am?" he purred. Wendy, taken aback by the tone of voice, squeaked "yes my good sir. What's a computer? See, I am a bitty old nun who has avoided all technology as it is a sin. Same as me being here with such a fine man. But I am 88 and going crazy. I am an art historian. I want to make art in a new medium. Can you help me?". The assistant, whose nametag said "Dick" on it, looked more than eager to get inside Wendy's robe..I mean pants. Dick showed her the basics; how to turn on the computer, what a computer is, what the start button looked like. Dick was enjoying his time with Wendy and asked if she was interested in learning about MS Paint, which would be good for a computer art beginner like Wendy. He went into great detail about the different brush strokes; how to create different tips with different strokes. Wendy was really enjoying her lesson with Dick, despite committing two sins in one.

Wendy realized she wanted to learn something else. Something she had forbid herself from ever looking at or accessing. Wendy wanted to access the internet, and for one specific thing. "Dick" she asked. "How may I access photos of males on the internet? I have never seen their anatomy with the exception of some paintings and they are not as in depth as studying human biology". Dick perked up as he was happy to answer the nun's question. "In fact, I get off soon. Would you like me to show you?". Fourty-five minutes later, Dick and Wendy were in the stockroom of Dick's & Clicks Computers. Wendy was getting a crash course in the male anatomy, with some hands on learning herself. Wendy had seen her first naked male in person and was rather impressed with the forbidden fruit that stood over her. In just one day, Wendy had gone from perfect nun to sinner extraordinaire as she prepared for Dick's snake to enter her garden of Eden. But before that, Dick instructed her on how to suck on the forbidden fruit. Wendy, a fruit lover herself, thought that there was nothing wrong with sucking on a new fruit. "A new fruit and a new season of life" she reasoned. As Wendy sucked, Dick became more and more aroused before jazzing all over Wendy's face. Wendy immediately stuck her finger in the new liquid and painted her chest with it. "A new medium indeed! Human excrements!" she cried happily. Dick had shown Wendy a new medium she had been looking for. As a thank you, Wendy's robe dropped to reveal the bush she was cultivating over her garden of Eden. Dick, still ready for a second round, slid his snake inside of the garden. Dick was surprised with how ready she was, for an 88-year old former virgin, she sure had no issues with getting ready for Dick to plant his seeds in the garden. Wendy cried with passion as Dick seeded the garden with his hot fertilizer. As they lay together after finishing their sinful gardening, they looked at each other and smiled. Wendy finally seen what she was missing out on all these years. Dick leaned over and grabbed one of her bitties, which were still rather high for someone her age. It was time to go again.


End file.
